Alternative Ending
by Asmodeus Black
Summary: Alternative ending for 'Thou art a heartless monster'.


**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this. I've just had no inspiration what so ever but that's no excuse. So I hope this will suffice and make some of you happy… I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll fix them :P **

**Happy Reading!**

A scream echoed throughout the halls of the Volturi's household. I jolted out of bed and was dressed in flash. Aro not so far behind me. I recognised the scream to be Jane's. Aro already made his way to the door and slammed it open. We both stood out the in the hallway whilst Jane came crashing out of her room, shattering her door in the process. But what stunned us was when a large gangly white haired wolf came prowling out. Its sharp claws looking gruesomely dangerous.

I never saw him coming but he was there than a bolt of lightning. Alec launched himself between the creature. It heads its snapping jaws back away from him and quickly snapped its neck by abruptly pulling its head sideways. Its bones making a sickening crunch sound. The _thing _falling limp to the ground in a broken and somewhat disfigured heap.

"Master, are you hurt?" Jane asked finally noticing our ragged appearance, she looked me over once. But it wasn't ragged from any werewolf. Jane appeared shaken but was otherwise fine. Aro's reply was cut short by an eerie wolf howl that sounded too close for comfort. It had begun. The wolves had invaded and were in full pursuit of destroying us. Their clawed feet could be heard scratching against the stone and tiled floor. We raced to the sound which seemed to be coming from the throne room. We passed Felix battling with a particularly large silver wolf, it eyes were a hollowness of black nothing. The werewolf shoved Felix into a column. The impact making the stone shudder and crack. Clouds of dust drifted over the debris made my eyes itch in irritation. An unrecognisable body lay on the broken shards of stone. Their dark hair was covered in a fine layer of dust. Their skin stank of wet dog and appeared to be absolutely filthy with dried blood and dirt. Werewolf. Another body lie nearby, drenched in their own putrid blood. The body still trembling slightly.

We seemed to be winning this fight.

How wrong I was in that simple naïve presumption.

More of the foul beasts charged onward. Their sharp claws at the ready to tear us apart. This won't be the end. It couldn't be. At least not for me.

We had arrived in the midst of a slowly decaying fight. I threw myself into the oncoming darkness of death, giving everything I had. I lunged for one of the silver wolves. It turned its head, the creature's soulless eyes filled with a savage anticipation. It snapped its jaw in retaliation. I dug my hands into its side. Cutting through the soft fur, its own vile scent clung to it like a wet veil. My nails tearing through hard skin. I could feel it. The smooth joints and muscle. I reached its heart and gave a violent yank. Ripping it from its heartstrings, from its very chest. I gave a cry of fierce elation. The mutt's sickly black blood spurting into my hair and onto the rest of my body.

Among the harshness of the howling and hollering made by the moving figures around me was deafening. The dog fell to the ground like a wooden log, its body limp. Still I had its heart in my hand. I threw it to the ground in disgust. The organ made a squelching noise as it hit the dusty stone floor.

The taste of death is strong and almost overwhelming in the air. I turned sensing something coming at me from behind. I locked eyes with my target. But the mongrel went crashing to the ground giving an unrestrained yelp of pain. I looked up to see Jane across the room. She had a malicious joy glinting in her eyes. I looked around for Aro but couldn't see him among the chaos. I saw the twins, Demetri and few others. I raced around the vast space helping any but also looking for Aro. I couldn't find him. I felt strangely empty at the realisation.

A thick cloud of billowing smoke curled its way into the room like a snake searching for its prey.

The smell of dried blood, doggy odour and dust emitted anyone's nostrils as they breathed in. The next moment, it seemed that the whole world was watching us intently as I glanced around desperately. I thought I had caught sight of Caius. I glided out the door. Following the trail of smoke.

What I came across was astonishing yet horrifying at the same time. Burnt vampire flesh stained the atmosphere.

I felt nauseous at the sight of my findings. Which weren't at all pleasant.

What werewolves were left. Had begun to burn the body parts of vampires. My chest tightened as I saw a familiar hand that adorned a ring extremely similar to Athenodora's. In my blind state of shock and disbelief I walked forward my foot hitting something metallic that skidded a least a foot away from me. My eyes widened as I recognised Aro's Volturi pendant. It seemed to be carelessly thrown over here. I picked it up. A frenzied rage bubbled and boiled in me. My heart felt like someone had squeezed it and tragically shattered it. My vision became a red haze. The filthy humans, I realized were not werewolves at all.

I would taste the fear in their blood. I would feel their fading heartbeat. I will see the life fade from their monstrous eyes. They will feel my merciless wrath…

**Too be continued…**

**Short I know but there will be another chapter, don't worry. I will make sure it's soon. **

**Have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
